Hiccups new found Power!
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Jack has winter powers,Merida has summer powers,Rapunzel has spring d Hiccup has autumn powers. Hiccup doesn't really have alot of power in most fics I read. So I uncover Hiccup's true power! To change lives!


**Copyright:I do not own Rise of the Guardians,Tangled,Brave and How to Train your Dragon.**

**Warnings:Abuse**

**Authors Note:Hey I've noticed in Spirit Hiccup fics they barely give him any powers,so this kind of came about,**

**So Hiccups the spirit of autumn,Aka the spirit of change. In the summer the leaves are healthy,but in autumn they crumble.**

**This might not make sense not right now but when you read it will.**

* * *

Toothless stared at his best friend worriedly,cutely tilting his head to the side.

"I just feel like all the other spirits have awesome powers"Said Hiccup,

"Merida can scorch and burn things,Rapunzel can heal and grow things,and Jack can freeze things and control the wind"Continued Hiccup.

"All I can do is shift the wind,and change the colors of leaves"Hiccup sighed,

"Its not that I'm complaining its j-just that I feel something missing"Hiccup stated stuttering a little.

One of the autumn helpers approached Hiccup,a Native Indian girl from the 1800 century.

She was about 7,her raven hair in a braid with a leaf headband adorning her head.

"Hiccup you're the spirit of change,so why don't you make change"She giggled innocently.

"You make the leaves become old"she continued her rant not knowing how much she helped Hiccup.

"Thank you Alo**(1)**"Hiccup said gratefully,rushing out of the room.

"No problem Hiccup"She shouted reaching for one of the many books in the autumn spirits main house.

"I'm the spirit of change"Hiccup repeated in a mantra,"So I'll make change"he yelled excitedly.

He noticed outside was a bit too warm,with a simple wave of his hand he **_changed_ **the weather.

"Whoa Hiccup did you do that"Said a helper named Noah,"Ya I did"Hiccup said in wonder.

"Hmmm Hiccup if you can make change,can't you like persuade people to change their mind"Noah asked curiously.

"Ya Noah I guess your right"Hiccup grinned,"So what are you gonna do now"asked Noah.

"_**Change** **lives**"_Hiccup responded flying into the air in a flurry of leaves.

For all of Hiccup's life he thought he was useless,even as a guardian he couldn't do much compared to the others,

but now he could,he could make change.

He decided to fly through the streets of new york.

He hear loud shouts in an orphanage. He peered through the window and saw a boy getting hit by a beefy woman.

White hot fury blinded him,he was about to barge in there before he composed himself.

He quickly persuaded the woman mentally to leave the boy alone,the lady left the room in a daze.

He flew into the room . The boy looked up alarmed "H-How did you get in here?What did you see?"He asked in a flurry of questions.

"Shhh that doesn't matter,are you okay?"He asked the boy sympatheticly,deciding to brush off that he was a believer.

The boy then broke down in front of Hiccup,Hiccup held the boy as he cried,he appeared to be 6 years old.

'Who could do this to a child' Hiccup thought angrily,while stroking the child's head softly.

After crying for a while the boy sniffled "W-Who are you"The boy asked.

"I'm the spirit of Autumn"Hiccup smiled kindly,He gaped for a second " beats me for believing in you"He grumbled.

Hiccup got even angrier,he wanted to change things so bad. Suddenly things clicked inside Hiccups head.

"Would you like to come with me"Hiccup asked,the boys eyes widened "I wanna live a normal life,b-but I don't wanna stay here"he sniffled.

"Okay then I have another option for you,but you won't remember me"Said Hiccup warily. "What is it"He asked.

He picked up the boy and flew to Central Park with him.

"I'll turn you into an adult,you won't remember anything except that you had a loving family and you just graduated college"Hiccup said sadly.

"Okay I'll do it"He said determinedly,"Before we do it,what is your name child"Hiccup asked stroking the boys cheek.

"Nate"He responded shortly,Hiccup nodded "Okay Nate,are you ready?"Asked Hiccup. He gave a brief nod.

"Goodbye Nate"whispered Hiccup before he gripped his hand and light binded him.

Hiccup watched as Nat turned 8,12,16,18 and then finally 24.

"Wait What am I doing here"Asked the now older Nate scratching his head.

Hiccup took that as his cue to leave,sadly leaving Central Park, Returning to his small autumn village being congratulated by his helpers and a nudge from Toothless.

He grinned,he couldn't wait to tell the other season spirits about his new found powers.

* * *

**Authors Note:See Hiccup does have good powers!**

**(1) Alo means spiritual guide**


End file.
